Activation of the ras signal transduction pathway indicates a cascade of events that have a profound impact on cellular proliferation, differentiation, and transformation. Raf kinase, a downstream effector of ras, is recognized as a key mediator of these signals from cell surface receptors to the cell nucleus (Lowy, D. R.; Willumsen, B. M. Ann. Rev. Biochem. 1993, 62, 851; Bos, J. L. Cancer Res .1989, 49, 4682). It has been shown that inhibiting the effect of active ras by inhibiting the raf kinase signaling pathway by administration of deactivating antibodies to raf kinase or by co-expression of dominant negative raf kinase or dominant negative MEK, the substrate of raf kinase, leads to the reversion of transformed cells to the normal growth phenotype (see: Daum et al. Trends Biochem. Sci. 1994, 19, 474-80; Fridman et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1994, 269, 30105-8. Kolch et al. (Nature 1991, 349, 426-28) have further indicated that inhibition of raf expression by antisense RNA blocks cell proliferation in membrane-associated oncogenes. Similarly, inhibition of raf kinase (by antisense oligodeoxynucleotides) has been correlated in vitro and in vivo with inhibition of the growth of a variety of human tumor types (Monia et al., Nat. Med. 1996, 2, 668-75). Some examples of small molecule inhibitors of Raf kinase activity are important agents for the treatment of cancer. (Naumann, U.; Eisenmann-Tappe, I.; Rapp, U. R. Recent Results Cancer Res. 1997, 143, 237; Monia, B. P.; Johnston, J. F.; Geiger, T.; Muller, M.; Fabbro, D. Nature Medicine 1996, 2, 668).
To support progressive tumor growth beyond the size of 1-2 mm3, it is recognized that tumor cells require a functional stroma, a support structure consisting of fibroblast, smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells, extracellular matrix proteins, and soluble factors (Folkman, J., Semin Oncol, 2002. 29(6 Suppl 16), 15-8). Tumors induce the formation of stromal tissues through the secretion of soluble growth factors such as PDGF and transforming growth factor-beta (TGF-beta), which in turn stimulate the secretion of complimentary factors by host cells such as fibroblast growth factor (FGF), epidermal growth factor (EGF), and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF). These stimulatory factors induce the formation of new blood vessels, or angiogenesis, which brings oxygen and nutrients to the tumor and allows it to grow and provides a route for metastasis. It is believed some therapies directed at inhibiting stroma formation will inhibit the growth of epithelial tumors from a wide variety of histological types. (George, D. Semin Oncol, 2001. 28(5 Suppl 17), 27-33; Shaheen, R. M., et al., Cancer Res, 2001. 61(4), 1464-8; Shaheen, R. M., et al. Cancer Res, 1999. 59(21), 5412-6). However, because of the complex nature and the multiple growth factors involved in angiogenesis process and tumor progression, an agent targeting a single pathway may have limited efficacy. It is desirable to provide treatment against a number of key signaling pathways utilized by tumors to induce angiogenesis in the host stroma. These include PDGF, a potent stimulator of stroma formation (Ostman, A. and C. H. Heldin, Adv Cancer Res, 2001, 80, 1-38), FGF, a chemo-attractant and mitogen for fibroblasts and endothelial cells, and VEGF, a potent regulator of vascularization.
PDGF is another key regulator of stromal formation which is secreted by many tumors in a paracrine fashion and is believed to promote the growth of fibroblasts, smooth muscle and endothelial cells, promoting stroma formation and angiogenesis. PDGF was originally identified as the v-sis oncogene product of the simian sarcoma virus (Heldin, C. H., et al., J Cell Sci Suppl, 1985, 3, 65-76). The growth factor is made up of two peptide chains, referred to as A or B chains which share 60% homology in their primary amino acid sequence. The chains are disulfide cross linked to form the 30 kDa mature protein composed of either M, BB or AB homo- or heterodimmers. PDGF is found at high levels in platelets, and is expressed by endothelial cells and vascular smooth muscle cells. In addition, the production of PDGF is up regulated under low oxygen conditions such as those found in poorly vascularized tumor tissue (Kourembanas, S., et al., Kidney Int, 1997, 51(2), 438-43). PDGF binds with high affinity to the PDGF receptor, a 1106 amino acid 124 kDa transmembrane tyrosine kinase receptor (Heldin, C. H., A. Ostman, and L. Ronnstrand, Biochim Biophys Acta, 1998. 1378(1), 79-113). PDGFR is found as homo- or heterodimer chains which have 30% homology overall in their amino acid sequence and 64% homology between their kinase domains (Heldin, C. H., et al. Embo J, 1988, 7(5), 1387-93). PDGFR is a member of a family of tyrosine kinase receptors with split kinase domains that includes VEGFR2 (KDR), VEGFR3 (Flt4), c-Kit, and FLT3. The PDGF receptor is expressed primarily on fibroblast, smooth muscle cells, and pericytes and to a lesser extent on neurons, kidney mesangial, Leydig, and Schwann cells of the central nervous system. Upon binding to the receptor, PDGF induces receptor dimerization and undergoes auto- and trans-phosphorylation of tyrosine residues which increase the receptors' kinase activity and promotes the recruitment of downstream effectors through the activation of SH2 protein binding domains. A number of signaling molecules form complexes with activated PDGFR including PI-3-kinase, phospholipase C-gamma, src and GAP (GTPase activating protein for p21-ras) (Soskic, V., et al. Biochemistry, 1999, 38(6), 1757-64). Through the activation of PI-3-kinase, PDGF activates the Rho signaling pathway inducing cell motility and migration, and through the activation of GAP, induces mitogenesis through the activation of p21-ras and the MAPK signaling pathway.
In adults, it is believed the major function of PDGF is to facilitate and increase the rate of wound healing and to maintain blood vessel homeostasis (Baker, E.A. and D. J. Leaper, Wound Repair Regen, 2000. 8(5), 392-8; Yu, J., A. Moon, and H. R. Kim, Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 2001. 282(3), 697-700). PDGF is found at high concentrations in platelets and is a potent chemoattractant for fibroblast, smooth muscle cells, neutrophils and macrophages. In addition to its role in wound healing PDGF is known to help maintain vascular homeostasis. During the development of new blood vessels, PDGF recruits pericytes and smooth muscle cells that are needed for the structural integrity of the vessels. PDGF is thought to play a similar role during tumor neovascularization. As part of its role in angiogenesis PDGF controls interstitial fluid pressure, regulating the permeability of vessels through its regulation of the interaction between connective tissue cells and the extracellular matrix. Inhibiting PDGFR activity can lower interstitial pressure and facilitate the influx of cytotoxics into tumors improving the anti-tumor efficacy of these agents (Pietras, K., et al. Cancer Res, 2002. 62(19), 5476-84; Pietras, K., et al. Cancer Res, 2001. 61(7), 2929-34).
PDGF can promote tumor growth through either the paracrine or autocrine stimulation of PDGFR receptors on stromal cells or tumor cells directly, or through the amplification of the receptor or activation of the receptor by recombination. Over expressed PDGF can transform human melanoma cells and keratinocytes (Forsberg, K., et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA., 1993. 90(2), 393-7; Skobe, M. and N. E. Fusenig, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 1998. 95(3), 1050-5), two cell types that do not express PDGF receptors, presumably by the direct effect of PDGF on stroma formation and induction of angiogenesis. This paracrine stimulation of tumor stroma is also observed in carcinomas of the colon, lung, breast, and prostate (Bhardwaj, B., et al. Clin Cancer Res, 1996, 2(4), 773-82; Nakanishi, K., et al. Mod Pathol, 1997, 10(4), 341-7; Sundberg, C., et al. Am J Pathol, 1997, 151(2), 479-92; Lindmark, G., et al. Lab Invest, 1993, 69(6), 682-9; Vignaud, J. M., et al, Cancer Res, 1994, 54(20), 5455-63) where the tumors express PDGF, but not the receptor. The autocrine stimulation of tumor cell growth, where a large faction of tumors analyzed express both the ligand PDGF and the receptor, has been reported in glioblastomas (Fleming, T. P., et al. Cancer Res, 1992, 52(16), 4550-3), soft tissue sarcomas (Wang, J., M. D. Coltrera, and A. M. Gown, Cancer Res, 1994, 54(2), 560-4) and cancers of the ovary (Henriksen, R., et al. Cancer Res, 1993, 53(19), 4550-4), prostate (Fudge, K., C. Y. Wang, and M. E. Stearns, Mod Pathol, 1994, 7(5), 549-54), pancreas (Funa, K., et al. Cancer Res, 1990, 50(3), 748-53) and lung (Antoniades, H. N., et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA, 1992, 89(9), 3942-6). Ligand independent activation of the receptor is found to a lesser extent but has been reported in chronic myelomonocytic leukemia (CMML) where the a chromosomal translocation event forms a fusion protein between the Ets-like transcription factor TEL and the PDGF receptor. In addition, activating mutations in PDGFR have been found in gastrointestinal stromal tumors in which c-Kit activation is not involved (Heinrich, M. C., et al., Science, 2003, 9, 9). Certain PDGFR inhibitors will interfere with tumor stromal development and are believed to inhibit tumor growth and metastasis.
Another major regulator of angiogenesis and vasculogenesis in both embryonic development and some angiogenic-dependent diseases is vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF; also called vascular permeability factor, VPF). VEGF represents a family of isoforms of mitogens existing in homodimeric forms due to alternative RNA splicing. The VEGF isoforms are reported to be highly specific for vascular endothelial cells (for reviews, see: Farrara et al. Endocr. Rev. 1992, 13, 18; Neufield et al. FASEB J. 1999, 13, 9).
VEGF expression is reported to be induced by hypoxia (Shweiki et al. Nature 1992, 359, 843), as well as by a variety of cytokines and growth factors, such as interleukin-1, interleukin-6, epidermal growth factor and transforming growth factor.
To date, VEGF and the VEGF family members have been reported to bind to one or more of three transmembrane receptor tyrosine kinases (Mustonen et al. J. Cell Biol., 1995, 129, 895), VEGF receptor-1 (also known as flt-1 (fms-like tyrosine kinase-1)), VEGFR-2 (also known as kinase insert domain containing receptor (KDR); the murine analogue of KDR is known as fetal liver kinase-1 (flk-1)), and VEGFR-3 (also known as flt4). KDR and flt-1 have been shown to have different signal transduction properties (Waltenberger et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1994, 269, 26988); Park et al. Oncogene 1995, 10, 135). Thus, KDR undergoes strong ligand-dependant tyrosine phosphorylation in intact cells, whereas flt-1 displays a weak response. Thus, binding to KDR is believed to be a critical requirement for induction of the full spectrum of VEGF-mediated biological responses.
In vivo, VEGF plays a central role in vasculogenesis, and induces angiogenesis and permeabilization of blood vessels. Deregulated VEGF expression contributes to the development of a number of diseases that are characterized by abnormal angiogenesis and/or hyperpermeability processes. It is believed regulation of the VEGF-mediated signal transduction cascade by some agents can provide a useful mode for control of abnormal angiogenesis and/or hyperpermeability processes.
Angiogenesis is regarded as an important prerequisite for growth of tumors beyond about 1-2 mm. Oxygen and nutrients may be supplied to cells in tumor smaller than this limit through diffusion. However, it is believed every tumor is dependent on angiogenesis for continued growth after it has reached a certain size. Tumorigenic cells within hypoxic regions of tumors respond by stimulation of VEGF production, which triggers activation of quiescent endothelial cells to stimulate new blood vessel formation. (Shweiki et al. Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci., 1995, 92, 768). In addition, VEGF production in tumor regions where there is no angiogenesis may proceed through the ras signal transduction pathway (Grugel et al. J. Biol. Chem., 1995, 270, 25915; Rak et al. Cancer Res. 1995, 55, 4575). In situ hybridization studies have demonstrated VEGF mRNA is strongly upregulated in a wide variety of human tumors, including lung (Mattern et al. Br. J. Cancer 1996, 73, 931), thyroid (Viglietto et al. Oncogene 1995, 11, 1569), and breast (Brown et al. Human Pathol. 1995, 26, 86), gastrointestinal tract (Brown et al. Cancer Res. 1993, 53, 4727; Suzuki et al. Cancer Res. 1996, 56, 3004), kidney and bladder (Brown et al. Am. J. Pathol. 1993, 1431, 1255), ovary (Olson et al. Cancer Res. 1994, 54, 1255), and cervical (Guidi et al. J. Nat'l Cancer Inst. 1995, 87, 12137) carcinomas, as well as angiosacroma (Hashimoto et al. Lab. Invest. 1995, 73, 859) and several intracranial tumors (Plate et al. Nature 1992, 359, 845; Phillips et al. Int. J. Oncol. 1993, 2, 913; Berkman et al. J. Clin. Invest., 1993, 91, 153). Neutralizing monoclonal antibodies to KDR have been shown to be efficacious in blocking tumor angiogenesis (Kim et al. Nature 1993, 362, 841; Rockwell et al. Mol. Cell. Differ. 1995, 3, 315).
Over expression of VEGF, for example under conditions of extreme hypoxia, can lead to intraocular angiogenesis, resulting in hyperproliferation of blood vessels, leading eventually to blindness. Such a cascade of events has been observed for a number of retinopathies, including diabetic retinopathy, ischemic retinal-vein occlusion, and retinopathy of prematurity (Aiello et al. New Engl. J. Med. 1994, 331, 1480; Peer et al. Lab. Invest. 1995, 72, 638), and age-related macular degeneration (AMD; see, Lopez et al. Invest. Opththalmol. Vis. Sci. 1996, 37, 855).
In rheumatoid arthritis (RA), the in-growth of vascular pannus may be mediated by production of angiogenic factors. Levels of immunoreactive VEGF are high in the synovial fluid of RA patients, while VEGF levels were low in the synovial fluid of patients with other forms of arthritis of with degenerative joint disease (Koch et al. J. Immunol. 1994, 152, 4149). The angiogenesis inhibitor AGM-170 has been shown to prevent neovascularization of the joint in the rat collagen arthritis model (Peacock et al. J. Exper. Med. 1992, 175, 1135).
Increased VEGF expression has also been shown in psoriatic skin, as well as bullous disorders associated with subepidermal blister formation, such as bullous pemphigoid, erythema multiforme, and dermatitis herpetiformis (Brown et al. J. Invest. Dermatol. 1995, 104, 744).
The vascular endothelial growth factors (VEGF, VEGF-C, VEGF-D) and their receptors (VEGFR2, VEGFR3) are not only key regulators of tumor angiogenesis, but also lymphangiogenesis. VEGF, VEGF-C and VEGF-D are expressed in most tumors, primarily during periods of tumor growth and, often at substantially increased levels. VEGF expression is stimulated by hypoxia, cytokines, oncogenes such as ras, or by inactivation of tumor suppressor genes (McMahon, G. Oncologist 2000, 5(Suppl. 1), 3-10; McDonald, N. Q.; Hendrickson, W. A. Cell 1993, 73, 421-424).
The biological activities of the VEGFs are mediated through binding to their receptors. VEGFR3 (also called Flt-4) is predominantly expressed on lymphatic endothelium in normal adult tissues. VEGFR3 function is needed for new lymphatic vessel formation, but not for maintenance of the pre-existing lymphatics. VEGFR3 is also upregulated on blood vessel endothelium in tumors. Recently VEGF-C and VEGF-D, ligands for VEGFR3, have been identified as regulators of lymphangiogenesis in mammals. Lymphangiogenesis induced by tumor-associated lymphangiogenic factors could promote the growth of new vessels into the tumor, providing tumor cells access to systemic circulation. Cells that invade the lymphatics could find their way into the bloodstream via the thoracic duct. Tumor expression studies have allowed a direct comparison of VEGF-C, VEGF-D and VEGFR3 expression with clinicopathological factors that relate directly to the ability of primary tumors to spread (e.g., lymph node involvement, lymphatic invasion, secondary metastases, and disease-free survival). In many instances, these studies demonstrate a statistical correlation between the expression of lymphangiogenic factors and the ability of a primary solid tumor to metastasize (Skobe, M. et al. Nature Med. 2001, 7(2), 192-198; Stacker, S. A. et al. Nature Med. 2001, 7(2), 186-191; Makinen, T. et al. Nature Med. 2001, 7(2), 199-205; Mandriota, S. J. et al. EMBO J. 2001, 20(4), 672-82; Karpanen, T. et al. Cancer Res. 2001, 61(5), 1786-90; Kubo, H. et al. Blood 2000, 96(2), 546-53).
Inhibition of the mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK) p38 has been shown to inhibit both cytokine production (e.g., TNF, IL-1, IL-6, IL-8) and proteolytic enzyme production (e.g., MMP-1, MMP-3) in vitro and/or in vivo. The mitogen activated protein (MAP) kinase p38 is involved in IL-1 and TNF signaling pathways (Lee, J. C.; Laydon, J. T.; McDonnell, P. C.; Gallagher, T. F.; Kumar, S.; Green, D.; McNulty, D.; Blumenthal, M. J.; Heys, J. R.; Landvatter, S. W.; Stricker, J. E.; McLaughlin, M. M.; Siemens, I. R.; Fisher, S. M.; Livi, G. P.; White, J. R.; Adams, J. L.; Yound, P. R. Nature 1994, 372, 739).
Clinical studies have linked tumor necrosis factor (TNF) production and/or signaling to a number of diseases including rheumatoid arthritis (Maini. J. Royal Coll. Physicians London 1996, 30, 344). In addition, excessive levels of TNF have been implicated in a wide variety of inflammatory and/or immunomodulatory diseases, including acute rheumatic fever (Yegin et al. Lancet 1997, 349, 170), bone resorption (Pacifici et al. J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metabol. 1997, 82, 29), postmenopausal osteoporosis (Pacifici et al. J. Bone Mineral Res. 1996, 11, 1043), sepsis (Blackwell et al. Br. J. Anaesth. 1996, 77, 110), gram negative sepsis (Debets et al. Prog. Clin. Biol. Res. 1989, 308, 463), septic shock (Tracey et al. Nature 1987, 330, 662; Girardin et al. New England J. Med. 1988, 319, 397), endotoxic shock (Beutler et al. Science 1985, 229, 869; Ashkenasi et al. Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 1991, 88, 10535), toxic shock syndrome, (Saha et al. J. Immunol. 1996, 157, 3869; Lina et al. FEMS Immunol. Med. Microbiol. 1996, 13, 81), systemic inflammatory response syndrome (Anon. Crit. Care Med. 1992, 20, 864), inflammatory bowel diseases (Stokkers et al. J. Inflamm. 1995-6, 47, 97) including Crohn's disease (van Deventer et al. Aliment. Pharmacol. Therapeu. 1996, 10 (Suppl. 2), 107; van Dullemen et al. Gastroenterology 1995, 109, 129) and ulcerative colitis (Masuda et al. J. Clin. Lab. Immunol. 1995, 46, 111), Jarisch-Herxheimer reactions (Fekade et al. New England J. Med. 1996, 335, 311), asthma (Amrani et al. Rev. Malad. Respir. 1996, 13, 539), adult respiratory distress syndrome (Roten et al. Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 1991, 143, 590; Suter et al. Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 1992, 145, 1016), acute pulmonary fibrotic diseases (Pan et al. Pathol. Int. 1996, 46, 91), pulmonary sarcoidosis (Ishioka et al. Sarcoidosis Vasculitis Diffuse Lung Dis. 1996, 13, 139), allergic respiratory diseases (Casale et al. Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 1996, 15, 35), silicosis (Gossart et al. J. Immunol. 1996, 156, 1540; Vanhee et al. Eur. Respir. J. 1995, 8, 834), coal worker's pneumoconiosis (Borm et al. Am. Rev. Respir. Dis. 1988, 138, 1589), alveolar injury (Horinouchi et al. Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 1996, 14, 1044), hepatic failure (Gantner et al. J. Pharmacol. Exp. Therap. 1997, 280, 53), liver disease during acute inflammation (Kim et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1997, 272, 1402), severe alcoholic hepatitis (Bird et al. Ann. Intern. Med. 1990, 112, 917), malaria (Grau et al. Immunol. Rev. 1989, 112, 49; Taverne et al. Parasitol. Today 1996, 12, 290) including Plasmodium falciparum malaria (Perlmann et al. Infect. Immunit. 1997, 65, 116) and cerebral malaria (Rudin et al. Am. J. Pathol. 1997, 150, 257), non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM; Stephens et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1997, 272, 971; Ofei et al. Diabetes 1996, 45, 881), congestive heart failure (Doyama et al. Int. J. Cardiol. 1996, 54, 217; McMurray et al. Br. Heart J. 1991, 66, 356), damage following heart disease (Malkiel et al. Mol. Med. Today 1996, 2, 336), atherosclerosis (Parums et al. J. Pathol. 1996, 179, A46), Alzheimer's disease (Fagarasan et al. Brain Res. 1996, 723, 231; Aisen et al. Gerontology 1997, 43, 143), acute encephalitis (Ichiyama et al. J. Neurol. 1996, 243, 457), brain injury (Cannon et al. Crit. Care Med. 1992, 20, 1414; Hansbrough et al. Surg. Clin. N. Am. 1987, 67, 69; Marano et al. Surg. Gynecol. Obstetr. 1990, 170, 32), multiple sclerosis (M. S.; Coyle. Adv. Neuroimmunol. 1996, 6, 143; Matusevicius et al. J. Neuroimmunol. 1996, 66, 115) including demyelation and oligiodendrocyte loss in multiple sclerosis (Brosnan et al. Brain Pathol. 1996, 6, 243), advanced cancer (MucWierzgon et al. J. Biol. Regulators Homeostatic Agents 1996, 10, 25), lymphoid malignancies (Levy et al. Crit. Rev. Immunol. 1996, 16, 31), pancreatitis (Exley et al. Gut 1992, 33, 1126) including systemic complications in acute pancreatitis (McKay et al. Br. J. Surg. 1996, 83, 919), impaired wound healing in infection inflammation and cancer (Buck et al. Am. J. Pathol. 1996, 149, 195), myelodysplastic syndromes (Raza et al. Int. J. Hematol. 1996, 63, 265), systemic lupus erythematosus (Maury et al. Arthritis Rheum. 1989, 32, 146), biliary cirrhosis (Miller et al. Am. J. Gasteroenterolog. 1992, 87, 465), bowel necrosis (Sun et al. J. Clin. Invest. 1988, 81, 1328), psoriasis (Christophers. Austr. J. Dermatol. 1996, 37, S4), radiation injury (Redlich et al. J. Immunol. 1996, 157, 1705), and toxicity following administration of monoclonal antibodies such as OKT3 (Brod et al. Neurology 1996, 46, 1633). TNF levels have also been related to host-versus-graft reactions (Piguet et al. Immunol. Ser. 1992, 56, 409) including ischemia reperfusion injury (Colletti et al. J. Clin. Invest. 1989, 85, 1333) and allograft rejections including those of the kidney (Maury et al. J. Exp. Med. 1987, 166, 1132), liver (Imagawa et al. Transplantation 1990, 50, 219), heart (Bolling et al. Transplantation 1992, 53, 283), and skin (Stevens et al. Transplant. Proc. 1990, 22, 1924), lung allograft rejection (Grossman et al. Immunol. Allergy Clin. N. Am. 1989, 9, 153) including chronic lung allograft rejection (obliterative bronchitis; LoCicero et al. J. Thorac. Cardiovasc. Surg. 1990, 99, 1059), as well as complications due to total hip replacement (Cirino et al. Life Sci. 1996, 59, 86). TNF has also been linked to infectious diseases (review: Beutler et al. Crit. Care Med. 1993, 21, 5423; Degre. Biotherapy 1996, 8, 219) including tuberculosis (Rook et al. Med. Malad. Infect. 1996, 26, 904), Helicobacter pylori infection during peptic ulcer disease (Beales et al. Gastroenterology 1997, 112, 136), Chaga's disease resulting from Trypanosoma cruzi infection (Chandrasekar et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 1996, 223, 365), effects of Shiga-like toxin resulting from E. coli infection (Harel et al. J. Clin. Invest. 1992, 56, 40), the effects of enterotoxin A resulting from Staphylococcus infection (Fischer et al. J. Immunol. 1990, 144, 4663), meningococcal infection (Waage et al. Lancet 1987, 355; Ossege et al. J. Neurolog. Sci. 1996, 144, 1), and infections from Borrelia burgdorferi (Brandt et al. Infect. Immunol. 1990, 58, 983), Treponema pallidum (Chamberlin et al. Infect. Immunol. 1989, 57, 2872), cytomegalovirus (CMV; Geist et al. Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 1997, 16, 31), influenza virus (Beutler et al. Clin. Res. 1986, 34, 491 a), Sendai virus (Goldfield et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 1989, 87, 1490), Theiler's encephalomyelitis virus (Sierra et al. Immunology 1993, 78, 399), and the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV; Poli. Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 1990, 87, 782; Vyakaram et al. AIDS 1990, 4, 21; Badley et al. J. Exp. Med. 1997, 185, 55).
A number of diseases are thought to be mediated by excess or undesired matrix-destroying metalloprotease (MMP) activity or by an imbalance in the ratio of the MMPs to the tissue inhibitors of metalloproteinases (TIMPs). These include osteoarthritis (Woessner et al. J. Biol. Chem. 1984, 259, 3633), rheumatoid arthritis (Mullins et al. Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1983, 695, 117; Woolley et al. Arthritis Rheum. 1977, 20, 1231; Gravallese et al. Arthritis Rheum. 1991, 34, 1076), septic arthritis (Williams et al. Arthritis Rheum. 1990, 33, 533), tumor metastasis (Reich et al. Cancer Res. 1988, 48, 3307; Matrisian et al. Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci., USA 1986, 83, 9413), periodontal diseases (Overall et al. J. Periodontal Res. 1987, 22, 81), corneal ulceration (Burns et al. Invest. Opthalmol. Vis. Sci. 1989, 30, 1569), proteinuria (Baricos et al. Biochem. J. 1988, 254, 609), coronary thrombosis from atherosclerotic plaque rupture (Henney et al. Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci., USA 1991, 88, 8154), aneurysmal aortic disease (Vine et al. Clin. Sci. 1991, 81, 233), birth control (Woessner et al. Steroids 1989, 54, 491), dystrophobic epidermolysis bullosa (Kronberger et al. J. Invest. Dermatol. 1982, 79, 208), degenerative cartilage loss following traumatic joint injury, osteopenias mediated by MMP activity, tempero mandibular joint disease, and demyelating diseases of the nervous system (Chantry et al. J. Neurochem. 1988, 50, 688).
Because inhibition of p38 leads to inhibition of TNF production and MMP production, it is believed inhibition of mitogen activated protein (MAP) kinase p38 enzyme can provide an approach to the treatment of the above listed diseases including osteoporosis and inflammatory disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis and COPD (Badger, A. M.; Bradbeer, J. N.; Votta, B.; Lee, J. C.; Adams, J. L.; Griswold, D. E. J. Pharm. Exper. Ther. 1996, 279,1453).
Hypoxia appears to be an important stimulus for VEGF production in malignant cells. Activation of p38 MAP kinase is required for VEGF induction by tumor cells in response to hypoxia (Blaschke, F. et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 2002, 296, 890-896; Shemirani, B. et al. Oral Oncology 2002, 38, 251-257). In addition to its involvement in angiogenesis through regulation of VEGF secretion, p38 MAP kinase promotes malignant cell invasion, and migration of different tumor types through regulation of collagenase activity and urokinase plasminogen activator expression (Laferriere, J. et al. J. Biol. Chem. 2001, 276, 33762-33772; Westermarck, J. et al. Cancer Res. 2000, 60, 7156-7162; Huang, S. et al. J. Biol. Chem. 2000, 275, 12266-12272; Simon, C. et al. Exp. Cell Res. 2001, 271, 344-355). Therefore, inhibition of p38 kinase is also expected to impact tumor growth by interfering with signaling cascades associated with both angiogenesis and malignant cell invasion.
Some diarylureas have been described as having activity as serine-threonine kinase and/or as tyrosine kinase inhibitors. The ultility of these diarylureas as an active ingredient in pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of cancer, angiogenesis disorders, and inflammatory disorders has been demonstated. See Redman et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2001, 11, 9-12; Smith et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2001, 11, 2775-2778; Dumas et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2000, 10, 2047-2050; Dumas et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2000, 10, 2051-2054; Ranges et al., Book of Abstracts, 220th ACS National Meeting, Washington, D.C., USA, MEDI 149; Dumas et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 2002, 12, 1559-1562; Lowinger et al., Clin. Cancer Res. 2000, 6(suppl.), 335; Lyons et al., Endocr.-Relat. Cancer 2001, 8, 219-225; Riedl et al., Book of Abstracts, 92nd AACR Meeting, New Orleans, La., USA, abstract 4956; Khire et al., Book of Abstracts, 93rd AACR Meeting, San Francisco, Calif., USA, abstract 4211; Lowinger et al., Curr. Pharm. Design 2002, 8, 99-110; Regan et al., J. Med. Chem. 2002, 45, 2994-3008; Pargellis et al., Nature Struct. Biol. 2002, 9(4), 268-272; Carter et al., Book of Abstracts, 92nd AACR Meeting, New Orleans, La., USA, abstract 4954; Vincent et al., Book of Abstracts, 38th ASCO Meeting, Orlando, Fla., USA, abstract 1900; Hilger et al., Book of Abstracts, 38th ASCO Meeting, Orlando, Fla., USA, abstract 1916; Moore et al., Book of Abstracts, 38th ASCO Meeting, Orlando, Fla., USA, abstract 1816; Strumberg et al., Book of Abstracts, 38th ASCO Meeting, Orlando, Fla., USA, abstract 121; Madwed J B: Book of Abstracts, Protein Kinases: Novel Target Identification and Validation for Therapeutic Development, San Diego, Calif., USA, March 2002; Roberts et al., Book of Abstracts, 38th ASCO Meeting, Orlando, Fla., USA, abstract 473; Tolcher et al., Book of Abstracts, 38th ASCO Meeting, Orlando, Fla., USA, abstract 334; and Karp et al., Book of Abstracts, 38th AACR Meeting, San Francisco, Calif., USA, abstract 2753.
Despite the advancements in the art, there remains a need for improved cancer treatments and treatments of inflammatory disorders. BAY 43-9006 and BIRB 796 are two diarylureas of particular interest. BAY 43-9006 (N-(4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)-N′-(4-(2-(N-methylcarbamoyl)-4-pyridyloxy)phenyl)urea) has been described in the art as an inhibitor of c-raf kinase, and shows activity in murine tumor xenograft models (Carter et al., Book of Abstracts, 92nd AACR Meeting, New Orleans, La., USA, abstract 4954). BIRB 796 (1-(5-tert-butyl-2-(4-methyl-phenyl)-2H-pyrazole-3-yl)-3-[4-(2-morpholinylethoxy)naphthalene-1-yl]urea) is a potent, orally available inhibitor of p38 MAP kinase showing activity in a 5-week model of established collagen-induced arthritis in mice (Regan et al., J. Med. Chem. 2002, 45, 2994).